inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hera Tadashi
(Forward) |number= 11 (Zeus) 13 (Neo Japan) |element=Fire |team= Zeus Neo Japan |seiyuu= Yuki Kodaira |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 025}} Hera Tadashi (平良 貞), also called Hera (ヘラ), was a forward for Zeus, and later on a defender for Neo Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"Prone to envy - hates being caught out by other players or techniques."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"He's prone to bouts of envy, and hates being caught out by others' fancy footwork."'' Appearance He has slightly tanned skin and grey eyes. He also has shoulder length light maroon colored hair with a silver circlet around his head and a big scar on his forehead. He has a feminine appearance. He is seen wearing the Zeus and later the Neo Japan standard soccer uniform. Personality Hera is shown to have a follower's personality as well as his arrogant one in Zeus as he only scored a goal against Raimon using Divine Arrow because Aphrodi told him to. Plot Hera was first introduced with the rest of the Zeus team and also is seen in the match against Raimon. He scored the third goal into Raimon's goal using Divine Arrow. After the match, he, with the rest of Zeus realized soccer is fun and they don't need the Aqua of The Gods, - a steroid-filled drink Kageyama gave Zeus that phystically boosted up their phystical strength, giving them god-like powers, but also had side-effects (as seen in episode 26, what it did to Aphrodi) - to play soccer. Hera wasn't called for the Japan Nationals Representative Match, so he joined Neo Japan - a team created to take over the place of Inazuma Japan with Kira Hitomiko as the coach and become the Japan Nationals - with the dream of being chosen to be a Japan Representative. Kidou noticed that he changed his position - from forward to defender. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''193 *'TP: 165 *'Kick: '''48 *'Body: '68 *'Control: '60 *'Guard: '67 *'Speed: '64 *'Stamina: '70 *'Guts: '''60 Inazuma Eleven 2 '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''193 *'TP: 165 *'Kick: '''48 *'Body: '68 *'Control: '60 *'Guard: '67 *'Speed: '64 *'Stamina: '70 *'Guts: '''60 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 127 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribble': 128 *'Block': 94 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 89 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 77 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Zeus *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Neo Japan *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH Reflect Buster' *'DF Killer Slide' *'OF Judge Through' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Divine Arrow' *'DF Killer Slide' *'OF Judge Through' *'SH God Break' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'DF Killer Slide' *'DF Planet Shield' *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH God Break' Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Mad Juggler' *'DF Twin Mixer' *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'OF Sprint Warp' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'OF Mad Juggler' *'DF Twin Mixer' *'SH Gungnir' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'OF Mad Juggler' *'DF Twin Mixer' *'SH Gungnir' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Divine Arrow' *'DF Killer Slide' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'God Angel' *'Ura Zeus' *'Neo Japan Kai' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *Hera is named after the Greek goddess of women, marriage and nature. * You can play him in every Nintendo game Navigation de:Henry House